Meridian's darkness
by dylan18
Summary: A new girl, a new evil, dark future, will Witch and their friends be able to destroy this new evil and save the world.
1. the beggining

**Yeah! First fanfiction in english. Yeah I am French, so srry for the mistakes I will make and thanks to Shadowhammer321 for letting me use his character. **

**Before reading my story, you should read ****King of Meridian Saga: Wrath of Phobos** **by Shadowhammer321, WITCH meets STARS by Lexvan and WITCH and STARS: Little Warriors also by Lexvan. **

**New life**

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. She was ready, ready to fight, ready to win. All her life, people have told her that she was evil, that she will kill people, but she refused to accept her fate. There was Will, the keeper of the heart, Irma, the water guardian, Taranee, the fire guardian, Cornelia, the earth guardian, Hay lin, the air guardian , Elyon, the light of Meridian and her, the darkness of Meridian. Nobody knows who she was but one thing was sure, they were about to find out. She has learn how to fight, learn how to kill people without making a sound but she didn't learn how to live like a teenager, how to love. When the Oracle had to told her that the guardians needed her help, she saw the chance to try living a normal life, so she accepted. She didn't know that horrible things were going to happens.

Bip, bip, bip! Her alarm clock was ringing. She wanted to sleep but today was her first day at school. She takes a shower, dress up and takes breakfast. 30 minutes later, she was at school. She takes her schedule and begins searching for her class. She finally finds it and she takes a seat. She takes a deep breath.

Her first class was history. There was something strange in this class. When she opens the door, she feels a wave of energy hit her. Searching what or who was the cause of that, her eyes stop when she sees that blond girl and her redhead friend. Something was wrong with this two girls, it was like they have some kind of power but she didn't have the time to think about it because the bell ring. It was time to listen what the teacher was telling them.

The class was interesting; it was about black history, slaves, freedom. She recognizes herself while the teacher was talking. Yeah, she was black but she wasn't free. Listening to the teacher make her think that maybe one day, she will be free, like everyone else.

Second class: It was math. She hates math. Not because it was hard, but because she didn't understand it. She knew how to do things that nobody were capable of but when it comes to math, she didn't know what to do. This time instead of energy's wave, it was a wave made of wind. She turns her head and she sees that Chinese girl who seemed so innocent. The girl was writing something on her arm. The class was about to begin, she starts dreaming. What kind of life would she lives if she was a normal girl, will she have a boyfriend, a part-time job, friends, people who will care for her. She wanted to believe that she could change, that's why she was here, to change. People were standing, searching a way to get out of the class. "Aw nuts, she thinks, the class is finished and I didn't take a single note."

Another class and it will be lunch. She was hungry but it was okay. After all, she just has to wait another hour. The last class before class was music. She loved music; it makes her feel like she can conquer the world. This time instead of being hitting by a wave, she hears something. More precisely, she hears someone, two someones. She hears them in her head. Only two possibilities: she has gone crazy or they were magical people in this school. She takes the second possibility, they were other person who has magical power besides her and she will find out who they were. She takes a seat near the two girls and something was weird. She feels like she knew the two of them, especially the brunette. She feels dizzy, those two girls, she has share memory with them, but when, she didn't remember. The brunette turns her head and look into her eyes. She collapsed.

When she opens her eyes, she was in the infirmary. She had a headache. The nurse came and told her she can go when she feels better. After 20 minutes, she decided to go take her lunch. Right now, she was weak, not that weak but still. She didn't sense the three guys with their skateboards behind her. When they hit her, she was near the stairs, she fell. She knew she could use hers powers but she didn't want to take the chance of being discovered so she closes her eyes and let herself fall. She feels a pair of arms catch her and lift her in the air. She opens her eyes and she sees that guy, that handsome guy. He had brown eyes and brown short hair. He had defined muscles, she could feel them, she was against his chest. "My name is Sam, he said, Sam Hawthorn, what's yours?"

"My name is Elektra Ramirez, nice to meet you!"

-"Well Elektra, those are my friends.''

I turn my head to see six others cute guys…

**So what do you think people, review, pretty please and I will try to update as soon as possible, which means a new chapter each week (I hope). **


	2. meeting and saving them

**I am back and in the story, I am using some kind of code. **

**0101 means observation**

**0102 means following, become friend with, **

**0103 means a fight or someone need help**

There were a Black guy, two Caucasians, one Spanish, one Japanese and an Irish-Scottish guy. Their names were Angelo Vanders, Richard (Ricky) Smith, Caleb….., Thomas( Tommy) Fernandez, Sho Ling and Scott O'Flannery. Those guys, they were the same as the girls I saw earlier. I feel the wave of energy but it wasn't that strong. Those guys were magical people too.

''So, did you eat'' asked Sam

''No, I haven't'' I answered.

''Would you like to join us'' he said.

''Yeah, that would be great'' I said.

I follow the guys while they were going to the cafeteria. We take a seat and they begin to ask me questions.

''So, how do like the school so far'' asked the guy named Angelo.

''This is kinda new for me, it's the first time, I am going to a real school. Before, I had a tutor.''

''That's sad for you'' said Tommy, ''High school is fun, when you know to deal with.''

''Don't worry Elektra, we will be your first friends '' said Ricky while putting a hand on my shoulder.

_People don't know that but I hate to be touched_

''Could you please, not touch me'' I said to Ricky.

He takes off his hand on my shoulder and I saw the guys looking at me curiously.

''I'm sorry'' I said. ''It's just that something happened to me when I was a child and because of that I don't like to be touched, especially by boys. Again, I am sorry.''

''It's okay lassy, we forgive you'' said Scott.

''We will make sure that nobody touch you.'' said Sho.

They continue asking me questions like why my last name was Ramirez but I was black. I tell them my mother was black and my father, Spanish. I keep answering their questions until six girls came. They sit near me. The redhead girl was in my right and the brunette in my left.

''I see a new face here, so who are you?'' asked the brunette.

''Aren't you the new girl who fainted in music class?''

''Yep, that was me, was it that bad?''

''No, it wasn't, don't worry. By the way, my name is Taranee Cook and my friends are Cornelia Hale, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Hay lin and Elyon Brown. Welcome to Sheffield!'' she said.

I learn soon enough that they were all boyfriend-girlfriend except Sam. Cornelia was with Tommy, Taranee with Ricky, Scott with Irma, Angelo with Hay lin, Will with Sho and Caleb with Elyon. We talk until the bell ring.

_I finished my day with biology and physics. I don't like physics but it wasn't that bad because I was too happy to be depressed. First day at school and I already have friends. Yeah! This is the start of something new, the start of me living a normal life. _

I went home thinking of that, when I arrive, I saw that I have messages. I listened to them.

_You have two messages. One : Hey Elektra, it's me, Sacha, the owner of the apartment, call me tomorrow, you need to give me your personals information for the rent. _

_Second message: Bip, Elektra, you have a mission, code 0103 , you know what that means, come right after hearing this message. _

''Normal life, my eyes, how can I forget I am here to work, stupid me, I shouldn't have so much hope about the future.''

I change my clothes. I had a black skirt with gray leggings that stopped on my knees and black boots. I was wearing a purple t-shirt and black gloves. I put sunglasses and take my keys. I take my motorcycle and started it. Twenty minutes later, I was in Heatherfield's forest. I opened a portal and went to see my boss: the Oracle.

_So let me explain: I am not a guardian or a defender, I am a demon. There are different categories of demons, mine is the takers. We work for Candrakar as spies. We look after the Guardians and the Defenders of the Veil and when they need us, we help. But we don't work with them because we are too dangerous. _

He told me that the Defenders, the Guardians and their friends needed my help. I opened another portal, this time, I was in Meridian. When I came out the portal, I see why the Oracle called me. The Defenders were fighting some kind of griffon while the Guardians were fighting against Shadows. I also saw two guys and a girl. They were fighting against a man. The man has a black coat and black long hair. He seemed strong.

_No time to think, first I take off my wig. I had now white long hair. My sword appears in front of me and my mace was on my back. Ready to fight. _

I run to where the Defenders were. I jump on the back of the griffon. I take my sword and put it on the creature's back. It tries to make me fall with his paw. I lost my balance but I finally keep it. I cut a little bit of the griffon's wings. I didn't want to kill it, just hurt it. It falls on the ground.

_One team helped, two others to help. _

This time, I went for the girls. I take off my gloves and put my hands on the Shadow's direction. There was a light glowing on my hands. I was black, yellow and when it became white, the Shadows disappear.

_Now, there are only the two guys and the girl. _

I was thinking, I need my bow. I don't know anything about this guy. My bow appears and I shot three arrows. One in the shoulder, one in the right leg and the other near the stomach. Only one arrow touches the guy. He sends me a wave of energy. It hit me, I tried to absorb it but I couldn't absorbs it all. I was down on my right knee. The guy was now in front of me with his sword.

**Yeah people, that's it see you next week with a new chapter or maybe sooner. By the way Sam has black hair, srry. **


	3. Surprises

''How dares you, you have the guts to hurt me, for that, you should die.''

_I should have transformed I thought_

Then he appears, one of the two guy, the guy with black hair, he punches the man and jump between me and the man.

_Are you okay, he asked_

_Yes, I am, thanks to you, I answered. _

I saw the others people run toward us.

_Give it up, buddy, said the fire Defender._

_Cause we are here to kick some ass, said the Water Defender and the Water Guardian at the same time. _

_You don't know who I am fool. I may have lost one battle today, but I will win the war, trust me. You will remember Xenos, he said and after he vanished. _

_Thanks to have save our butts, senorita said the Air Defender._

_Yeah thanks lassy, said the fire Defender._

_Lassy, where did I hear lassy. The only person I know who can call me that is Scott! Scott was the Fire Defender, that means Angelo, Tommy, Sho and Ricky were the other Defenders. Then their girlfriends should be the Guardians. The two others guys were surely Caleb and Sam. The last girl must be Elyon. _

I turn my head and my eyes focus on Irma and Taranee. I was sure I know them and without thinking I called them: ''Sunshine, Sweetie'' I said unsure. They looked at me.

''How do you know those nicknames?'' asked Irma.

''The only person who knows them is…''

And then they asked at the same time: ''Yue, is that you?''

I saw the others looking at me, I saw Irma and Taranee. They wanted an answer I couldn't give them; I didn't remember, so, I run. I run until I feel someone grab my hand and pull. I fall behind only to get caught by two different arms. I turn around and I saw Caleb and Sam.

''Who are you?" asked Caleb.

"I cannot tell you who I am, I can only tell that I am a friend, so please, let go of me."

Then the others arrive. They were staring at me, like they didn't know what to do.

"I don't know who you are, but you really helped us out there, so thanks." said Sam while giving me his hand to shake it.

"No biggie and I don't shake hands."I said and then I opened a portal and went throw it.

_Now I was at home, thinking about the day. Sam tried to touch me and he was sincere when he thanked me. The way he looked at me in the eyes has almost made me melted. I am not in love, I just think he is cute and caring and gentle. Anyway, he has feeling for Will even if Sho is her boyfriend. I better get to sleep, I have school tomorrow. And then I close my eyes and dreamed about a certain boy with black hair. _

Bip, bip, bip. Another day at school. I was ready in an hour and go at school. I opened the door from my class and there was people fussing around. Apparently, the school was organizing a talent show to amass funds for children who were bullying. Until lunchtime, everybody were talking about that even the three guys who have almost made me fall in the stairs. I learn that the leader was named Uriah and the two others were named Laurent and Kurt.

Finally lunchtime, I take my stuff and go see my friends. I finally find them; they were talking or more precisely whispering. I heard some words of the conversation: girl, Yue, Guardian, new evil, queen, Meridian, power.

When they see I was near them, they stop talking.

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing!" they all said in the same time.

I stared at them, slowly, I look into their eyes, trying to read them.

"We were talking about the talent show…" Sam said, unsure.

"Really" I said, while raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" said Taranee

"We were thinking we should do something" said Will.

''Like singing or dancing'' said Sho.

''Maybe a comedy show'' said Irma.

_Ya right people, you are all lying like I don't know when people lie. Everybody has secrets. I know yours but I have to protect mine._

''I believe you" I said.

And then we talk until the bell rings.

I was at home, thinking maybe I should do something for this talent show. I didn't have so much time to think about it. Tonight after homework, I needed to do a little spying. I take off my wig, put my gloves on.

First one: Will. Then, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay lin, Elyon. At Hay lin and Cornelia's house, I feel a little wave hit me, meaning they wasn't the only magical people in their families. Elyon was another story, she seemed more powerful than they others girls, a power that only someone important can have: like a princess or maybe a queen.

Two hours later, I was now at the boy's house. It was easy cause they were all living in the same house. They were all sleeping except Angelo and another black guy who was older. They were talking. Angelo tells the other man about Xenos. I saw that the man looked preoccupied. But, the most important thing is deep inside me. I knew who was this man: John Vanders, an ex-defender. They stop talking.

_Did they hear me?_

Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me, someone was behind me or something. I turn around to see a beast. It punches me in the stomach.

_Oh man, that hurts!_

I take of my gloves and touch the beast. I began to steal the beast energy. I saw that it began to transform into something else. In fact, it transform on someone, someone I know and for who I began to have feelings.

_Sam…._

"Sam, is that you" I asked , while putting my gloves. Then the six guys and John Vanders came out of the house.

"I know you….Are you….Yue!" said John

"No I am not, I am her daughter, she died. I use her name for missions, my name is E."I said

I then punches Sam in the stomach with my elbow and throw him to John and the boys.

"I am Meridian's darkness and also your protector." I said before vanishing.

**Yeah another chapter, not sure I will update next week because I have exams coming up and I have to study. Btw srry, it's Kandrakar, not Candracar. I am sorry I made this mistake.**

**Please reviews **

**Xoxoxo Dylan18**


	4. The Truth

_One week has passed since the episode with John and the boys. I was at school now and everybody was talking about the talent show. I know the guys were wondering who I was but because of the talent show, they seemed to be more relax. Because of the time, I spend with the guys and the girls; I was now able to read their thoughts without being caught. And that's how I realize I really loved Sam. By reading his thoughts, I knew that his parents have been killed by a guy named Cedric and I knew he will do anything to protect the people he loves. But what makes me fall in love with him was the fact that he thinks about me. Actually, he was thinking about Yue, but that was still me, even if he didn't know it. He was wondering who I was, why was I facing danger to save them even if I didn't know them. I know I should not fall in love but I couldn't help it because he cared so much about me. _

_I began to spend time with him. Spend time with him made me spend time with the others boys. I began to think of them like brothers. I liked hearing Ricky's jokes as well as I liked the fact that Tommy was passionate. Sho show me how to control my emotions when I was sad or angry as well as Scott who was now giving me fighting lessons. Caleb and Angelo were like big brothers, they were protecting me from Uriah and his fellows cause yes, Uriah was angry with me after I tell a teacher about his skating lessons in the hallways. _

_I even became friends with the girls, sure I already knew Irma and Taranee. But, now I was beginning to understand them. I was now friends with Cornelia, Will, Hay lin and Elyon. Hay lin has helped me learn how to sew, Cornelia has helped me with her fashion senses. Will and I became good partners of the club "We hate maths" and Elyon's kindness makes me feel like I was being a part of their family. _

_And I wanted to thank them for what they did for me. Thank them and tell them I will always be there to support them. _

And there I was, standing alone; waiting for the curtain to be pulled so I could sing my song. Yeah, I decided to do the talent show. First for the people who were bullying and second to thanks all of my friends. The curtain has finally being pulled. Everybody was looking at me. I even hear the girls asking if it was me who was on stage. I close my eyes, I take my guitar and began to sing.

_We livin' in a world so cold  
Oh we livin' in a world so cold  
Oh we livin' in a world so cold  
Oh we livin' in a world, livin' in a world so cold  
Livin' in a world so cold,  
Lord only knows whats happening,  
When people can't survive,  
And we just deny,  
To help them get away,  
There are children dying,  
Pictures right beside them,  
That take your breath away,  
It don't seem right to me,  
They just need a chance,  
Lend a helping hand,  
You gotta stay strong, keep your head up is what im tellin them  
Cause I know,  
These are selfish times,  
We ain't livin' right,  
We doing too much takin' when we gotta be givin right,  
We gotta change our ways  
And it starts with me  
That this world will probably never change  
Barely gettin by,  
Kelly's brand new lie,  
She was so innocent,  
Tryin to hold the pain inside,  
But she just can't hide,  
She got one life to live,  
Oh, she knows where she's goin,  
Has a brilliant mind,  
But he holds her down and tells her not to strip her pride,  
Now her futures broken,  
But she sees her life,  
She wants to be free, shes gotta break free from this guy,  
She's bruised and scarred,  
He comes out hard,  
And yes, he walked a mile,  
Nowhere to turn,  
Her family's gone because she's hard to find,  
And now the baby's born,  
Father leaves her home,  
Single mother, undercover, livin' life alone,  
Cause I know,  
These are selfish times,  
We ain't livin' right,  
We doing too much takin' when we gotta be givin right,  
We gotta change our ways  
And it starts with me  
That this world will probably never change  
And I don't know if we can make a difference,  
But we gotta try,  
I heard so many crys,  
Tears fallin' from their eyes,  
And is it to much to ask,  
For us to break the chain,  
So I hope and pray that one day we can make a change  
Cause I know,  
These are selfish times,  
We ain't livin' right,  
We doing too much takin' when we gotta be givin right,  
We gotta change our ways  
And it starts with me  
That this world will probably never change  
We livin' in a world so cold  
Oh we livin' in a world so cold  
Oh we livin' in a world so cold  
Oh we livin' in a world, livin' in a world so cold_

When I finish my song, I open my eyes, I take the microphone and I say: "This song was for my friends. I wanted to tell them that even if something the world is unfair, people will eventually change but we cannot wait for them to change, so we have to try first. I have to add that I am very happy to be a part of the group and if you have something you want to tell me, guys, you can, I will be there to listen and to help. Thanks!".

After my message, I went backstage. I was ready to pick my stuff and go home, when I saw my friends.

''We have something to tell you, Eleckta" said Sho.

"Something big'' added Ricky.

"Follow us!"said Tommy.

They take their cars and drove until they were at Heatherfield's Forest.

"Why are we here?"I asked, trying to sound scared.

"You don't have to be scared lass'' said Scott.

"We have something to tell you or show you, if you prefer" said Sam.

"Ok'' I said unsure.

"Do you believe in others worlds? "asked Taranee.

"I am not sure but I believe in magic!" I said.

''Ok, that will be more easy. You see Elektra, there is other world, one of them is named Meridian." said Irma.

"Meridian is my home, added Caleb, but you see, lately, someone is trying to destroy this world.''

"There is people named the Guardians and the Defenders who has the power to protect people who are in need." said Hay lin.

"And you see, we are those people.'' said Cornelia.

That is not possible, if you were those people, you will be like some kind of superheroes with power but, you seems like normal people''. I said shocked (remember people I have to pretend)

"And we have those super powers" said Will.

"We will show them to you." said Angelo.

The boys then made a circle around Angelo while the girls made the same with Will.

Angelo: Defenders

Will: Guardians

Will and Angelo: unite

And then I saw colors, so many colors, it was wonderful. The colors finally disappear and I saw something unexpected. The girls were wearing a different outfits with wings on their back and the guys seemed more build and strong than before.

"If you have powers, what about Sam, Elyon and Caleb. They didn't transform. Why?".

"I am the Queen of Meridian, I have powers on my own." Said Elyon.

"I am Elyon's protector.'' Said Caleb.

"I don't know who I am but I believe in what we do, that's why I fight." said Sam. "But I can transform into a beast .'' he added.

" But why telling me all that now?" I asked, trying to sound surprise.

"Because we saw how much you want to fit in.'' said Sam. In with that, we know that you will not tell our secrets. Because you have so much to lose."

My eyes began to water, he was right. My family was dead, all I have now was my friends. And then, I fall on my knees and began to cry.

**Yeah people, I am back, the exams are finished. Special Christmas, there will be another chapter in two days. Xoxoxo Dylan and please reviews. **


	5. The False Truth

I feel Sam's fingers touch my cheeks.

"Don't cry, we won't let you down'' he said.

Then the guys and the girls made a circle around me and they encourage me, they tell me to stop crying, they tell me they will be there for me. We stayed like that until sunrise and then, we all head to the guys home to get some sleep.

The girls went to sleep with their boyfriends. The only one left were me and Sam.

"I can sleep on the couch, you know" he said.

"No, it's okay, you go sleep in your room, I am the one who supposed to sleep on the couch''.

"Are you sure'' he asked while taking a step forward.

"Yes, I am'' taking a step backward. I didn't see the table behind me and I tripped. I thought I would fall on the floor but I feel the same strong arms who saved me weeks earlier. It was Sam. He pressed me against his chest and he said: ''Elektra, you are our friend, you have to stop acting like you are a burden to us cause you are not". He put me back on my feet and his eyes meet mine. Those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Thanks" I said and I add (I don't know what I was thinking when I said that): "If you keep being like that, I will probably fall for you".

He looked at me while blushing and went upstairs.

**Sam pov**

_This girl, she was something, really. Those intense black eyes that sometimes seem purple. Those kissable lips, the way she moves, the way she fight for what she wants, her kindness… I feel like I can do anything when I am with her. She even makes me forget Will. I am positive, I love her but I know I am not lovable. This thing that cause me to transform. I am not ready to show her who I really am. Maybe one day I will be able to tell her but not now. _I was thinking that while going upstairs when I saw the guys in front of me. Their arms were crossed against their chest.

"What! Why are you looking at me like that?" I said

''Man, just tell her!" said Scott.

"Tell her what?" I replied.

''Tell her that you love her!'' said Ricky.

I looked at them. Do they know how much it will be hard for a normal girl to accept the real me. Before I could say something, they began talking.

''She is a nice girl.'' said Tommy.

"She will understand.'' replied Sho.

"And I am sure she will accept you Sam." said Caleb.

"And she must be special if she was able to make you forget Will.'' said Angelo.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It was too obvious and you keep trying to not get involve with her so it was easy to figure this out." Sho said.

"That said, I am heading to bed, goodnight guys." said Angelo.

"Goodnight" the guys replied.

I went in my room. Happy. Who would know I had such great friends, especially Sho. It must be hard for him to know that I was having feeling for his girl. I went to bed, thinking of her, Elektra.

**Elektra pov**

When I wake up, the sun was already at its Zenith. At first, I feel lost and after I remember, the concert, their confessions. I put my gloves on and headed to the kitchen. Everybody was eating and I see a black man and a white woman with my friends.

"Hi" said the black man, "I am Angelo's uncle, my name is John Vanders and what is yours, young lady?"

"I am Elektra Ramirez, nice to meet you".

We looked into each other eyes.

"Do we know each other." he asked

"No, I don't think we ever meet" I said.

Ours thought were interrupted when the white woman introduce herself.

"Hi, I am Will' mother, my name is Susan Vandom"she said.

"Nice to meet you too"I said while taking a chair. I eat slowly and calmly. I was thinking, does he (John) recognizes me? No, he cannot, he has never seen me but still, I look like mom when she was younger.

And then something happens, something big. I don't why John did that but he takes his glass of water and threw it to me. I see that too late because I was thinking. I didn't think when I change the water into ice.

"I knew it, he said, you are magical too!"John said.

_Oh man! I am dead. What will I say to them. Oh! I know I am going to pretend, pretend I am a simple girl who have powers and that I am not the darkness. That or I could just run. First option or second option?_

I choose the second, I get back on my feet and began to run but I wasn't fast enough because I feel someone grab my arms.

"Don't touch me"I said

"Not before you tell me who you are"John said.

"You asked for it" I said while lifting him in the air with my powers.

''Stop Elektra, we know you are better than that'' said Elyon.

''Calm down'' added Angelo.

I then put John back on the floor. _I should have _chose_ the first option and tell the truth. _

"We have to talk'' said Will

We went back to the kitchen and I tell them my story (fake story). I told them that my parents died in a car accident, that I was living alone and that I had my powers a year ago.

_Meanwhile in the Shadow Realms, where Xenos was. _

''It seems that there is another magical girl, weaker than the others, it would be a shame if something happened to her. It will surely crush the others spirit. And I will be a fool to not use this girl to have what I want. Be prepared Warriors of Kandrakar, soon, you will know who is Xenos.

**Yeah people it's me again, fifth chapter, wow! Next one something will happens to a certain someone and please keep reviewing. **

**Special thanks to Lexvan because first he is my inspiration and second, he reviews. So thanks man! **


	6. Friendship and accident

I spend the weekend with the boys, they tried to help me control my powers. Those two days with Sam made me realize how much I was in love with him. I know I could never date him but I promise myself I would do anything for him and the others to be happy. That's when I got this idea.

It was now Monday at lunchtime. I decided that it was time for the girls to forgive their ex's and for the boys to accept them. So, I went to see Matt, Nigel, Eric, Peter and Martin. I found them outside, they were talking about their band. I was now behind Matt.

"Matt…'' said Martin, unsure.

"Yes Martin" answer Matt.

"There is someone behind you" he said while pointing me.

Matt then turn around to look at me. Peter and Nigel who were at his right and left did the same thing.

"Aren't you my sister's new friend" asked Peter.

''Yes, I am, my name is Elektra Ramirez and you are Peter Cook."

"Yes, that's me" said Peter. "So what do you want ? '' he said.

"I just want to talk to you about the guys and the girls" I said.

"You see, we are not interested of listening something that concern them, the girls made their choices by going out with those boys" snapped Nigel.

"I know you are not but listen to what I will say and after you will decide if you forgive them or not".

The boys then looked at each other and one of them (Eric) finally spoke.

"We are ready to listen what you want to say, but do it quick" he said.

"Ok, no problem" I said before tell them what I wanted to tell them. It goes like that. I tell them about the fact that the guys and the girls were the same. Both of them did have magical powers, so it was easy for them to get along and eventually to going out. I told them that the girls didn't want them to suffer when they broke up, they just wanted for all of them (that include the guys) to have a better relationship with someone who will truly understand them. And most importantly, I told them about the fact they were wonderful guys for going out with girls with magical powers. They were wonderful because they were treating them like any other girls and that they were there when the girls needed them. And I finish like that.

"I know it doesn't seem like that but the girls need you. Taranee needs her brother as well as Irma needs the guy who was her friend almost all her life. Will needs the guy who was enough sweet to write her a song. Hay lin needs someone who like astronomy like her. Cornelia needs the strong guy who was her boyfriend like Taranee needs her ex hot-heated boyfriend. And finally, Sam needs the guys who became his friends when he first comes to Sheffield. I know that deep down, you still love the girls but trust me, one day, you will find the perfect girl for you. Maybe she won't have magical power but she will still be magical for you." I take a deep breath and I continue to talk. "You know, if you are willing to forgive them, you should tell them, I am sure they will understand, they may have powers but they are still humans."I added before going.

The rest of the day was boring, most people were almost sleeping. Finally the last bell rings. The girls, the guys and I were ready to go home when someone stopped us. I was Matt and his guys. They wanted to talk. We find a quiet spot. I saw Matt and his guys taking a deep breath before saying sorry. They were sorry they weren't good friends or boyfriends. They were sorry for the way the treated the girls. Now everyone was looking to Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay lin. They did the only thing that can be done in this kind of situation, they hug their ex's.

"We forgive you and I am sure the guys forgive you too'' said Will while facing her boyfriend and his friend.

"Yeah, we forgive them" said Angelo.

"So how about we go to our place and celebrate that new friendship'' said Ricky.

"Sounds great" said Peter. We were all going to the guys house when….

_**In the Shadow Realms**_

_I think it's time for me to crush the spirit of those children. After that, I am sure they will remember me and they will never attack me again said Xenos before laughing evilly. _

Suddenly we saw a car heading towards us. More specifically towards Matt and his boys. Everyone was sure that the car would stop at a time but it didn't. Instead it accelerated. We didn't know what to do and the car was almost in front of us. I just have the time to push Matt and his boys on each side of street before the car hit me. I feel the pain of the hit all over my body and I close my eyes. _It hurts to much. I heard footstep and I feel Sam's hands on my cheeks. Elektra, Elektra, open your eyes, please, I need you, we all need you please. Lassy, we know you can do it, open your eyes. _I finally open them to saw all the guys and the girls in a circle around me. They looked worried.

"Oh, it's great, everybody is okay, I was afraid that someone will get hurts" I said before collapsed. Sam was still calling my name, hoping I will wake up but I didn't.

**Yeah me again, i will try to update another chapter this week, keep reviewing. **


	7. Never be the same

**Normal pov**

A few minutes later, the ambulance came. There was a group of teenagers, they wanted to go with the girl who was taking by the ambulance. The guy who was driving didn't let them go because they weren't the girl's family. They keep telling him to let them go, he didn't accept. So a black guy took his phone and called someone.

_Dring! Dring! Hello, John Vanders speaking._

_Uncle J, it's me Angelo, there was an accident on the street near to school, Elektra has been hurt. Can you come at the hospital?_

_Ok boy, I am coming, don't worry, I will be there soon._

Twenty minutes later, John Vanders was at the hospital, dealing with the nurses. Apparently, the nurse didn't find any member of Elektra's family, so nobody was there to hear in what kind of condition she was right now. Normally John wouldn't do that but he went find his nephew and his friends. Finally, he find them.

_So Uncle J, how is she? asked Angelo_

_I don't know, they won't let me see her, that why I am coming to you. Irma, Ricky, I want you to use your power so the nurse will think I am Elektra's family. I know we shouldn't do that but we don't have the choice. _

Irma and Ricky along with their friends, then went see the nurse. Once they face her, they began to concentrate.

_John Vanders is her family, John Vanders is her family. _

Finally, the nurse said to the group: "Do you know a guy named John Vanders, I think he is her family."

"Yes, that's me, I am her uncle" said John.

"Oh, well, then, follow me, I will take to the doctor." said the nurse while her and John were walking off.

**Meanwhile in the waiting area **

"We should have been there for her, if only she didn't want to save everyone, she would be fine right now.'' said Sam, in a worried tone.

"What is that supposed to mean" snapped Matt.

"That if you weren't there, maybe she would have been okay right now". replied Sam, while getting mad.

"Oh, calm down guys, we have to be strong for Elektra, this is not the time to fight each other" said Angelo.

"But Matt, I have a question, why did you ask us to forgive you after so long" said Will.

"She asked us to" said Nigel.

"Who" questioned Elyon, W.I.T.C.H., Sam, Caleb and S.T.A.R.S.

"This girl, your friend Elektra". replied Martin.

"Sorry, but I think I need to be alone a bit" said Sam, while going away.

The others nodded.

Sam pov

Save five lives, reconcile friends, is there something she is not capable of doing. I just hope she is okay. I hope, I pray, I will do anything for her, I love her.

Minutes later Sam was back.

"I am sorry I got mad, Matt, forgive me" said Sam.

"No biggie dude, we understand." replied Matt.

Just then, Uncle John came back.

"How is she?'' asked Sam.

"Is she gonna be ok?" said Irma

"When can we see her" said Sho.

"Calm down people, she is okay, but you can't see her because she is not awake right now." said John, while looking away.

"Uncle J, why are you looking away?"asked Angelo.

"There is more, isn't it?" said Will.

"I don't know how to tell you that, Elektra has been hurt on her head. The doctor said that normally for that kind of accident, a person couldn't survive, but she did. That means, even if she has survived, there will be aftermaths." said John.

"What are you trying to say, Mr. Vanders ?" asked Tommy.

John took a deep breath and continue to explain: " A part of Elektra's brain has been touch during the accident, the part that controls her arms and legs. Her arms are fine but…''.

"What you are trying to say is she cannot move her legs" asked Hay lin, worried.

"Yes, it is something like that but the truth is, the doctor don't know if Elektra will be able to walk again, she may be like this forever" said John.

"Tell us this isn't true" asked Taranee while crying.

"I am sorry but it is true and I know it hurts but you have to be strong for her, you have to be there, to make her feel like even if she can't walk, she is still Elektra Ramirez, your friend" said John.

"We should go home" said Sho.

Everybody nodded. W.I.T.C.H., Elyon, Sam, Caleb and S.T.A.R.S. went with Matt and his guys until they were at home. After that, the guys and the girls went to the guys home.

_**At the guys home **_

_**Will and Sho**_

_I can't believe what just happens to her, she is so cute, gentle, she cares for people, I can't take it, said Will._

_It's okay Will, I am sure she will be able to walk, I swear, we will do anything to help her, said Sho._

_**Hay lin and Angelo**_

_Hay lin, you are crying, are you ok, asked Angelo. _

_No, I am not, I am worried about Elektra, answered Hay lin while crying._

_She will be ok, said Angelo while rubbing Hay lin's back._

_**Scott and Irma**_

_Irma went in Scott's room. Once she got there, she let herself fall on the bed. She closes her eyes and let the tears fall. Scott came behind her and rubs her back while she was crying._

''_Irma, she will be ok'' said Scott._

''_You are not sure of that, plus, I feel like I know Elektra. It's like I have meet her before but I don't remember.'' she said while crying harder._

_**Ricky and Taranee**_

_Taranee sit on Ricky's bed, crying. Ricky came behind her and put his arms around her._

''_Don't cry, my little fire nymph, Elektra is strong, she will be okay, it is only a matter of time.'' said Ricky. _

''_I hope you are right, Ricky.'' said Taranee while resting on Ricky's chest. _

_**Tommy and Cornelia**_

_Cornelia came into Tommy's room and takes her coat._

''_Cornelia, what are you doing? '' asked Tommy. _

''_I'm going for a walk.'' she said, trying to hide her tears._

''_You know you can talk to me'' said Tommy. _

''_Yes, I know, but I don't feel like talking right now, so I will go take a walk'' she answers._

''_I will go with you'' proposed Tommy, while taking his coat._

_**Caleb and Elyon**_

''_Ellie, what are doing?'' asked Caleb._

''_I'm drawing'' she answers._

''_Yeah, I see that, I just want to know why?'' asked Caleb._

''_It is the only for me to not cry'' said Elyon._

''_It's okay to cry you know'' said Caleb._

_Elyon then looks into Caleb's eyes and see he was sincere, so she let herself cry. Caleb came besides her and pulled her into a hug. _

_**Samuel**_

''_I hope she is okay, I swear if I find the guy who did that, I…'' think Sam._

_He then take his katana and headed to the forest. He needed to cool off. _

_**In the Shadow Realms**_

_It seems that my plan's work. Humans are so easy to control. Now, that the guardian and defender's friend has been hurt, theirs spirits are crushed. It is time to destroy them. _

**Yeah I am back, finally. Srry for the long wait. **

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Dylan**


	8. Discover and new allies

Uncle John had talk to the girls and boys parents. Now, they knew who Elektra was and what happened to her. After that, certain parents decided to do a little investigation, mostly, Tom Lair and Lione Cook. Finally, after two days of investigation, they found the driver who hit Elektra. The two dads called their families, who called their friends and of course Matt and his guys. Tom Lair decided to do the interrogation at John's dojo, seeing that everybody wanted to know why the driver has hit Elektra.

So now, at John's dojo, there were The S.T.A.R.S. boys, the W.I.T.C.H. girls, Elyon, Sam, Caleb, Matt, Eric, Martin, Peter, Nigel, the girls parents(without Chris and Lillian), uncle John and the driver. Everyone was looking at the driver with anger and sadness.

**The interrogation **

Tom Lair took a chair in front of the driver. Everyone else was behind him.

He cleared his throat. ''Hi, I am Officer Lair, do you know why you are here''

''Yes, it is because I have been involved in a accident'' said the driver.

''Involved must be a little word for what you did, you weren't involved, you caused the accident'' said Mr. Lair.

''Really'' said the driver getting worried.

''Yes, and by doing that, you hurt a girl named Elektra Ramirez'' said Mr. Lair.

''OMG, I hit Elektra, I can't believe it'' said the driver while crying.

''Do you know her?'' asked Tom.

''Of course I know her. My name is Sacha Kyle and she rent my apartment. And sometimes she even cook food for me, she is such a good girl'' said Sacha.

Everyone was looking at Sacha, he knew Elektra but he actually hurt her.

Tom finally asked the question everybody has in mind.

'' So, you knew her and for what I see, you like her too. Then why did you do that to her'' asked Tom.

''See, that's when I become confused. I remember driving my cars, I remember seeing those teenagers in front of me, I remember wanting to stop but it was like my body wasn't listening to me anymore. And there was this voice, always saying _crush the Guardians and the Defenders_. It was like someone was in my head trying to…'' said the driver.

''Trying to what,… trying to what'' yelled Tom.

Suddenly Sacha began to laugh evilly, he open his mouth and began to talk, but it wasn't his voice.

'' Humans are so stupid and so easy to use, you have feelings so you are weak. Don't you understand, Don't you remember me, cause I remember you little Defenders and Guardians'' said the person who was inside Sacha.

''Xenos'' yelled the S.T.A.R.S. boys and the W.I.T.C.H. girls.

''What do you want'' snapped Caleb and Sam.

''Isn't obvious, I want power and… Revenge'' answers Xenos.

''Revenge for what'' asked Elyon.

''Don't worry little Princess, you will know that soon enough'' said Xenos, before letting Sacha takes control of his body and collapsed on the floor.

''So our bad driver was controlled by Xenos, great, now what do we do'' asked Irma while turning to the others.

''I don't know, I have no idea'' replied Sam.

''Who is Xenos?'' asked Peter.

The girls and the guys finally explain to the parents who was Xenos and how the meet him. They were talking when suddenly the Star Heart and the Heart of Kandrakar began to glow. A portal appears in front of everybody so, they went through it to see the Oracle waiting for them.

''You are all here, I wanted to see you'' said the Oracle.

''That better be important'' said Sam.

''In fact Sam, it is. I learn what happens to your friend Elektra. Don't ask me how I know her but still, I am sorry for you, especially Sam. I know how much you like her. I also know that you not emotionally ready to fight, that's why I asked some help''. said the Oracle.

"What kind of help" asked Sho.

Just then the Defender's families appear.

''That kind of help, but also Matt, Peter, Martin, Eric and Nigel help'' said the Oracle.

''We don't need all that help'' said Caleb.

''Oh, trust me, you need that help'' said Yan lin while coming out of a door.

''Hey grandma'' said Hay lin while going hug her grandmother.

''Hey kiddo'' answers Yan lin.

''So why do we need all that help, miss lin'' asked Angelo.

''Because Xenos is stronger than all the guys you have been fighting against, plus, he will do anything to make you weak, even attack your friends and families. And unfortunately, he already began by hurting Elektra'' said Yan lin.

''Ok, so the guys families and Matt and his friends will help us. How are they gonna do that, only Matt has a power'' said Irma.

''Simple, we will give them powers'' said the Oracle while walking away.

Everybody follows the Oracle until he reach the room where were the Aurameres.

''What are we doing here''asked Taranee.

'' I will use the Aurameres to give a power to your friends and families, so they can protect themselves and help you fight against Xenos'' said the Oracle.

He then touch the Aurameres, they began to glow. And then the Aurameres project rays on each the Defender's families and Matt's crew. Each of them was now floating in the air. Suddenly, everything went back to normal.

''I don't feel any differences'' said Eric.

''I see one, hey Eric, where are you man'' said Nigel.

''I'm right next to you, can't you see me'' replied Eric.

''No, we can't'' said Peter.

"Aw! Man, you are so lucky, you are invisible'' said Martin.

Eric then appears next to Nigel to see that he was now different.

''Hey, I am different, I am more build and now, the only thing I want to do right now is fly'' said Eric.

''I see the transfer has been done successfully'' said the Oracle

''What do you means'' asked Mai (Sho's little sister)

''It means that you, Mai, have the power of air, while Rosseta has the power of earth. Luke and Hank, you have the power of water as well as Tim has the power of fire. Peter and Nigel, you have the power of fire, Martin, the power of water, Eric, the power of air and Matt, since you are the Regent of earth, your power is the earth'' said the Oracle.

''Isn't it supposed to be someone who has the power of quintessence'' said Sam.

''You are right young man but, someone already have this power'' said the Oracle while turning to face Caleb.

Caleb saw the Oracle looked at him.

''I have this power'' asked Caleb unsure.

''You were born with it because of your mother, you just don't know how to use it'' said the Oracle.

''What about our parents'' asked Luke.

''Yours parents too have powers, young one. You see the Aurameres choose to give you more powers and energy, so you will be able to protect yourselves. Unfortunately, the Aurameres have limited power too, then, your parents may have powers but they are weaker than you. In fact, the mothers can now communicate telepathically and use telekinesis while the fathers have their speed increase and are stronger. Some of them can teleport.'' said the Oracle.

''Ok, this is great, we have powers, but what are we going to do'' said Hank Smith.

Everyone than looked at Hank.

"He means, we don't know how to use them'' said Rosseta.

''We will need some kind of teacher'' added Tim.

''You are right, defender of fire, you need a teacher, she should be there soon'' said the Oracle.


	9. The trainer and feelings

**It took that long to update. School has been killing me. You should read Lexvan's story: Heart of a Warrior. **

Just then, the front door opens to reveal a girl.

She was tall, she had white long curly white hair. Her eyes were purple. She was wearing a white short legging with a black mini-skirt, a purple top and a leather jacket. She had black boots and black gloves. On her back, she had a sword and a bow. On her side was a mace.

Everyone was looking at her and then…

"We know you" said Sam

"Who are you?" he asked

"Yue, is that you" asked John.

Everyone then looks at John. He was strangely quiet. Almost like if that girl was a miracle. He then walks in front of her and hug her.

" I missed you so much, do you know how much I was worried" he whispered.

"I am sorry, I am not her, I am her daughter, I only use her name" she said while returning the hug.

Finally they pulled away. And John takes Yue's hand and they head towards the group.

"Everyone this is Yue, her mother was a good friend of mine and I will take her of her" said John.

"She is also your trainer" said the Oracle.

_One day later_

"I know you don't have much time to prepare yourselves for the battle against Xenos. That's why I will train you in the ATZ. For those who don't know, ATZ means Alternate Time Zone. It is a place where one day on earth is equal on six months out there. We will stay there for the week end which means one year in the ATZ. Each morning, I will train the parents, Matt and his crew and the Defender's siblings. Afternoon, I will be the Defenders and The Guardians. Evening, I will train Sam, Caleb and Elyon. Is that clear? " said Yue.

Everybody nodded.

"Alright, so let's get going" she said while opening a portal.

Everybody then go through the portal. Yue was the last one to go through it.

_Sunday at 7 pm_

A portal opens. Many people came through this portal. Those people seemed the same as two days earlier, but they weren't. They were stronger, faster. But more importantly, they were ready to battle Xenos.

The Defenders, the Guardians, their friends and families then went home to get some sleep. Only Sam didn't home. Instead, he went to the hospital. When he finds Elektra, he went on her side. She was sleeping. He touches her cheek. Elektra opens her eyes.

"Sam, it's you?" she asked

"Yes, it's me. How are you, Lektra?" he asked

"I feel better and I like the nickname" she said

"Good, I will come back tomorrow" he said while leaving

"Sam, wait" she yelled

"What is it, Lektra" he said while turning back next to her.

Elektra then takes Sam's hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for checking on me, that means a lot" she said while looking into his eyes.

They stayed like that a while longer until Sam has to go.

_The next day at lunch_

The W.I.T.C.H. girls, the S.T.A.R.S. boys, Caleb, Elyon and Matt's crew were looking for Sam because he was nowhere to be found.

Finally, Tommy found him. He called Scott and Scott contacted the others mentally.

"Sam, man, what are you doing here" asked Matt.

"Thinking" he replied

"You are thinking about her, don't you" said Angelo

"Yes, I am" Sam replied. "I went seeing her yesterday. I have been thinking, after we destroy Xenos, no matter her what will happens, I will ask her to be my girlfriend." he said

"That's great man, we will be there to help you, bro" said Sho.

"Thanks guys" said Sam

"With that, can we go eat cause I am dying" said Ricky

"Ok, I am coming" said Sam while getting up.

**I know the chapter is short. Next time it will be longer.**


	10. Memories and Anticipations

**I am back. This chapter is a sentimental one. I needed to do one so here it is.**

Weeks have passed without news about Xenos. The Defenders, The Guardians, Matt's crew, Elyon, Caleb and Sam were still doing some training to be ready for the battle. The Defender's siblings have been transferred to Sheffield to help their brothers. Even Elektra was feeling better. She still wasn't able to walk but the rest of her body was fine and she was able to return to school.

_**Elektra's pov**_

_Everyone is so strange. I mean yes, they are kind to me but it's kind of too much. And it seems that something is bothering them, something big. Whenever, I ask them they say that it is nothing but I know they are lying. I know they want to protect me but I need to know the truth, because if they don't trust me, I won't be able to tell them who I really am. _

_I have been thinking about that: telling them the truth. But, I am a professional, I don't do emotions, so even if I want to tell them, I won't. _

_And there is Sam. He seems more… I don't know how to explain it. He is always there, he listen to me, he help me with the stairs, he walk me home and the look in his eyes, it's like fire burning for…me. It makes me wonder… Could it be that he loves me like I love him?_

_**Sam's pov**_

_I promised myself I would protect her but I wasn't able to fulfill my promise. She got hurt, hurt pretty bad. That's why I want to be there for her, I want to be the one she is looking for when she has problems but she is so strong. Even after the accident, she is still the same Elektra. Sure, I know she doesn't like to be treated differently but I can't help myself._

_I love her so much. And sometimes, when I look at her, it seems like she feels the same way about me. _

_**Xenos pov**_

_My plan goes better that I expected. I can crush the Defenders, the Guardians, their friends and their families. And this Elektra girl will help me do that. She is still weak , I can use her to fulfill my goal. Be prepared Warriors of Kandrakar, I am ready to play and I will win._

_**Oracle's pov**_

_Warriors of Kandrakar, so young and yet, so strong. I wish you didn't have to battle against Xenos. I am not even sure if you are ready. If it was a battle against guardians or defenders, that will be an equal match but against an ex-Oracle who has embraced the power of the darkness… May God, be with you all. _

_**John's pov**_

_She looks like her mother. Oh sis,if you were still alive, you would have seen how strong and beautiful your daughter has become. I wasn't able to save you from your destiny but I will not repeat this mistake. Even if I have to die to save her, I will do it. _

Later that day, Irma was on her bedroom, sleeping. She was having a nightmare.

"_Help, help, I am going to die. I am too young to die, I didn't even have the time to go to school"._

_Suddenly, the four years old Irma was floating in the air. Someone or something was helping her to get out of the water. Irma was too scared, she collapsed. When she opened her eyes, she saw a little girl with white hair. _

"_Hey, you wanted to play little mermaid" she asked_

"_No, I lost my wristband in the water. It was my mom's. She gave it to me before passing away"._

"_Oh, I am sorry, sweetie. My mom died too. By the way, my name is Yue" said the girl while looking into Irma's eyes._

"_Your eyes are so pretty" Irma said._

"_Thanks and I have to go" said the girl while flying away. _

_The sixteen years old Irma wakes up after that. "Those purple eyes, I knew I had seems her somewhere. Yue is the girl who saves my life when I was young. I had to find her" think Irma before closing her eyes and sleep. _

_Meanwhile at Taranee's house, Taranee was also having a nightmare_

"_It is hot but so beautiful, I want to touch it" a two years old Taranee was thinking._

_She then touched the source of heat. "Ouch, it hurts" she thinks. She began to cry. _

"_Don't cry, my name is Yue and I will hep you" said a one year old girl with white hair. _

"_It hurts" said Taranee while sobbing._

"_Shh, it's okay, it will go away" said the girl. She then touched Taranee and the pain disappear._

"_See, it is much better" she said._

"_Thanks" said Taranee while closing her eyes and get back to sleep._

_Suddenly the little girl heard noises. It was time for her to go. she kissed Taranee on the forehead and said: "I have to go sunshine". And she vanished. _

**Hope you understand some characters better and I will be back next week with a new chapter with action. I promise.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Dylan**


	11. Feelings

_**Hey I am back! Sorry it took so long.**_

_**Monday at lunch**_

"_Are you okay, my little fire nymph, you seem a little out" asked Ricky to his girlfriend._

"_I'm okay, it's nothing important. I just have those strange dreams" said Taranee._

"_You know you can tell me everything" said Ricky._

"_Thanks" said Taranee while taking his hand._

_Ricky then takes her chin with his hand and kissed her._

"_I love you" he said after the kiss._

"_I love you too" she said. _

_**Meanwhile, Irma was just going out of the radio show**_

"Hey beautiful, wait up" said Scott while running towards Irma

"Hey sexy, how are you" said Irma

"Fine, but I could ask you the same question, you seem stressed lately" said Scott

"I'm okay, don't worry" she said

"Ok, but if you need to talk, I will be there to listen" said Scott

"Thanks, that means a lot" said Irma

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to do that and Irma…" said Scott

"Yes" she answers

"You don't have to be so tough every time" said Scott before going away.

_**The same day, at night**_

"_Hey Lektra, how are you" asked Sam_

"_Sam, we spend the day together, I am fine, stop worrying so much" answers Elektra_

"_Ok, ok, I will give you some loose, but I just can help it because…" said Sam_

"_Because what? You love me? That's impossible, we are like brother and sister, right…bro" she said._

"_Of course, you are like my sister. So, listen, I have to go, call me if you need something" said Sam._

"_Yeah, I will call, good night" said Elektra while Sam closed the door._

_**Outside the house**_

"_Who am I kidding, nobody can like me. Especially a girl like that" thinks Sam._

_**Inside Elektra's house**_

"_I love him, so much. But, I have to protect him. I hope, one day, he will forgive me"._

_**At Xenos**_

"_It's time to end this, tomorrow, all the Warriors of Kandrakar will be dead" said Xenos before laughing._

_**The next day, at the end of the school**_

_The guys were playing basketball while the girls were talking._

"_So Mai, you and Luke, how is it?" asked Irma_

"_I don't know what you are talking about" answers Mai._

"_Come on girlfriend, you can tell us the truth" said Will_

"_Yeah, and it's obvious you like him" said Rosseta._

"_Speaking of love, Rosseta, who do you like: Hank or Tim?" asked Cornelia_

"_We are just friends" said Rosseta while blushing._

"_Enough people, we wanna know the real deal. Elektra and Sam" said Taranee_

"_What! No, I don't like Sam" said Elektra._

"_Girls, stop! To much information at the same time, let's just ask the three of them to tell us when they are ready" said Hay lin._

"_Thanks Hay lin" said Rosseta, Mai and Elektra._

_Hay lin looked at the three girls and she said: "No problem but..."_

"_But what?" asked the three girls_

"_Are you ready to tell us now" said Hay lin with a flashing smile_

"_Hay lin" said the girls_

"_She got you there" said Elyon while laughing. Soon, all the girls join her and they were all laughing. _

_The guys (S.T.A.R.S., Hank, Tim, Luke, Matt's crew, Caleb and Sam) were watching the friends/sisters/girlfriends laughing. _

"_Somebody knows why the girls are laughing?" asked Ricky_

"_No idea" answers Nigel_

"_It's not like we can hear what they say" said Martin_

_Everyone watch Tommy _

"_No guys, I am not going to do that, besides Eric has the same power" said Tommy_

"_That's true but I am not that good, so Tommy, what do you say" said Eric_

"_Okay, I will do it, but only for one minute, understand" said Tommy_

_Everyone nodded_

_After a minute, Tommy said to the guys that the girls were talking about them, more precisely about Hank, Tim, Luke and Sam._

"_So, Hank and Tim, what do you think of my big sister" asked Tommy to the two guys while they were blushing._

"_And what about you, Luke. My sister and you?" asked Sho_

"_Let's not forget the beautiful and kind lassy over there, Elektra" said Scott while looking to Sam._

"_Ok, ok, Mai and I are boyfriend/girlfriend. It happened two months ago" said Luke while looking to Sho._

"_What about you guys" said Tommy._

"_Your sister is a great girl man but" said Hank_

"_We are currently friends" finished Tim._

"_So Sam, you are the last one buddy. Tell us about Elektra" said Angelo._

_Sam was about to speak when…_

"_Everybody quiet" said Tommy_

"_What man! We were about to learn what is happening with Sam and Elektra" said Caleb_

"_Do you hear something" said Tommy_

"_No, I don't hear anything" replied Matt_

"_That's exactly why is strange, we are in the park, we are supposed to hear at least some birds" said Tommy_

"_Be ready guys, something is happening" said Angelo._

_Suddenly the girls scream._

_**Next chapter you see why the girls were screaming and Xenos move.**_

_**Xoxo Dylan**_


	12. Nothing can be hide forever

_The guys run towards the girls, but suddenly, it was like there was an earthquake because the earth split into two. The girls fall into the hole and everything come back to normal. _

_«What just happened» asked Angelo._

_«We lost the girls» replied Matt._

_«If something happens to Cornelia, so help me, I will...» begins Tommy before Sho interrupted him._

_«We will find them» said Sho_

_«How can you be so sure about that» asked Martin. _

_Suddenly a black orb appears._

_«We are about to find the answers» replied Scott before everyone went through the orb._

_«Well, well, well, aren't the Defenders and their friends. What are you doing here? » asked Xenos with a fake playful voice. _

_«Don't play with us, you...» begins Caleb._

_«You know why we are here » interrupted Sam._

_«I don't know what you are talking about» said Xenos._

_«Where are the girls, where is my sister» shouted Peter. _

_«Oh, you were talking about them, see for yourself» said Xenos. _

_Suddenly the girls appear behind Xenos, they are chained against the walls._

_«Let them go» yelled Angelo_

_«Or what» answered Xenos with a cocky smile._

_That was too much for Sam. Like someone who kept so much wounds unsaid, you have to let it out some way. Sam's anger's explode. _

_«I swear, you are gonna die today» said Sam with a strange voice. _

_The guys then looked at Sam._

_«Sam, what is happening to you» asked Sho who was getting worried. _

_«I can't control myself» answered Sam while transforming into some kind of wolf with red eyes. _

_The wolf/ Sam then jump towards Xenos._

_«Finally, some action. I was afraid to get bored» said Xenos, getting ready. _

_While Sam and Xenos were fighting against each other, the others guys were trying to free the girls. _

_«What do you think you are doing, the fun is about to begin» said Xenos while sending Sam against the wall, near the girls._

_Xenos then used his powers to levitate the boys next to the girls. _

_«You want to be together» said Xenos while untying the girls, « then, die together and people will know I have enough heart to let you die with the people you love»._

_He then sends a ball of energy towards them._

_When all the smoke was gone, Xenos was surprised to see the shield around the Warriors of Kandrakar and angry to see everyone alive._

_«How is it possible, how can you be alive, it's impossible, unless…» said Xenos_

_The Defenders were checking their girlfriends to see if they were hurt._

_Caleb was doing the same with Elyon, as well as Tim and Hank with Rosseta and Luke with Mai. _

_Sam had Elecktra in his arms, seeing as she was unconscious. _

_«How is she? » asked Angelo to Sam._

_«I don't know but she is breathing normally, so everything should de alright, I think so» answered Sam. _

_Suddenly Elecktra opened her eyes slowly._

_«Lecktra, how are you» asked Sam while helping her sit down._

_«I have been better, thanks. Sam, I need to… I mean call the others, we need to regroup and I have to tell everyone something» Elecktra asked. _

_«Ok, I will do it» said Sam while contacting the others._

**Guys we need to regroup said Sam. Do you hear me? **

**Yes! We heard you, we are coming. **

_Soon everybody was around Sam and Elecktra._

_«So what's all about, do I need to remind you we have an evil oracle to fight» said Ricky._

_«We know Ricky, Elecktra wanted to talk to you about something» said Sam _

_«Guys, I need to tell you the truth, I am a…» said Elecktra._

_«Unless, you have a demon with you» yelled Xenos._

_«Hum hum» said Elecktra clearing her throat. «It's an half demon, thanks»._

_Everyone at Elecktra._

_«Elecktra, you are….» begins Sam._

_«Sorry to disappoint you guys, especially Sam but I wanted to protect you» she said while kissing his cheek._

_Suddenly she transform into the trainer who trained them._

_«You are Yue» asked Tommy._

_«No, Yue was my mom, my name is really Elecktra Ramirez but your trainer and your friend are the same person. They are a part of me» answered Elecktra. _

_«So lassy, you are a demon. Are you the one who created the shield around us.» asked Scott. _

_«Yes, I am and if you could excuse me, I have an oracle to beat» said Elecktra._

_She then jump to land on her feet. Her mace, her bow and sword suddenly appears. __And she run toward Xenos. _

_**Sorry for the long wait, I was lazy and tired and busy.**_

_**Xox Dylan**_


	13. Who she is?

_She takes her mace and was about to smash it against Xenos but he grabbed it and smashed it into the ground. Elecktra was smashed at the ground as well. But before touching the ground, she uses her hand to make spin her body and kicked Xenos with her right leg. She then quickly got to her feet and took her sword. Xenos was now standing and a sword appeared in his hand._

"_Ready to see some tears falling" said Xenos._

"_Yes and they will be yours" answered Elecktra with a cocky smile._

_They jumped towards each other. Swords smashing, punches throwing and kicks dogged. Many times as passed and the battle wasn't over yet._

"_You're stronger than your friend, you might be more difficult to destroy" said Xenos_

"_Who say I will let you destroy me" said Elecktra while dropping her sword._

"_What is she doing" asked Will_

"_I don't know, what do you think Sam" answered Angelo_

"_I think she has an idea" said Sam_

"_**Sam, tell everyone to cover their ears"**_

"_Guys, Elecktra said to cover your ears" said Sam_

_Everybody then cover their ears._

_Elecktra opened her mouth and cried (like black canary, dc comics)_

_The cries send Xenos against the walls._

"_You think you're that strong, I will show you powers" said Xenos before mumbling something._

"_My head, what is happening, what are you doing, ahhhhhh!" cried Elecktra before falling unconscious._

"_What have you done, you filthy…"began Sam._

"_So our little warrior loves the demon, interesting" Xenos said, interrupting Sam_

_His hands began to glow but nothing happened._

"_What his happening, what did you…"said Xenos._

"_They didn't do anything, I did" _

_Suddenly the Oracle appeared between Elecktra and Xenos._

"_If you want to face someone, then face me, my old friend" said the Oracle_

"_**Friends"**__, think the others, "how could they be friends"_

"_Oh Himerish, you still have your big heart, but it don't have time to waste with you" said Xenos while vanishing._

"_What just happens" asked Ricky_

"_No idea" said Tommy_

_Everybody( even the Oracle) ran besides Elecktra._

"_Is she okay" asked Taranee_

"_Yes she is, she just need energy" said the Oracle_

_The Oracle then took Elecktra in his arms and opened a portal. Everyone then follows the Oracle through the portal. _

_The Oracle puts Elecktra in a bed and begin taking off her boots and gloves._

"_I want you all to move back, away from me and Caleb, Matt and Angelo, I want you to catch me when I fall back" said the Oracle._

"_What are you gonna do" asked Irma._

"_Did you ever wonder why Elecktra didn't like to be touched" he answered_

"_Yes, we did but why is this important" said Sho._

"_I have to tell you something but you have to promise me that what I will say to you will not change your relations with her, you promise" he asked._

"_We promise" said STARS, WITCH, Caleb, Sam, Elyon , Matt's crew and the defenders siblings._

"_Elecktra is Meridian's darkness. Long ago, there was a ruler who was evil and who wanted so much power than he decided to invade the others worlds. Even the Guardians and the Defenders weren't able to destroy him. One day, during a long battle, the ruler killed the water and the fire Guardians. The defender who has the power of quintessence was in love with the fire Guardian. He got mad but he knew now that the Defenders and the Guardians couldn't face him alone. He disappeared and he went to seek for the ultimate weapon. He finally find it, it was a sword that had the power to absorb all energy. When he returns from his long journey, he defeated the king but the sword killed him because it absorbed his energy. The remaining Guardians and Defenders decided that the sword was too dangerous so the power of the sword was transferred to a human being. This human being couldn't touch anybody, so that's why, each generation, we chose a human to carry this power. That's why we call the person who has this power " Meridian darkness, because was the only world who wasn't conquered and because this person will always be alone. And now, it is Elecktra's turn to have this power" said Himerish._

"_That's why, she didn't want us to touch her and that explains why she's always wearing gloves'' said Ricky._

"_Yes, that is the explication, but I need to heal her now" said the Oracle._

_He then touches her right hand and … nothing happened._

"_Something is not right, normally, she would have take my energy and be fine but, nothing happened" said the Oracle, desperate._

_Everyone looked at the Oracle, trying to understand._

"_I think I have an idea" said Taranee while everyone turns their heads to look at her._

"_What kind of idea" asked Sam, insure._

"_I keep having those strange dreams about a girl with purple eyes and I think it's Elecktra. She wants to tell me…us something" said Taranee_

"_But why would she do that" asked Ricky, getting near his girlfriend._

"_Because she wants us to remember, right Irma" said Taranee._

_Everyone is now looking at Irma._

"_I don't want to remember, you know I almost die that day'' she said, crying. _

_Scott then takes Irma in his arms: ''Babe, you know I love you and you know I will do anything to help you, so please Irma, tells me what's going on''._

''_You too Taranee, you have to tell me the truth about this'' said Ricky_

''_Here's the truth…'' begins Taranee_

_**Sorry for the long wait….**_


	14. Connections

_**It's Irma and Taranee's story. **_

"_There is a secret that my family has tried to keep from me since I was two; I was adopted" said Taranee._

_This information was like a bomb. Nobody knew what to say. Then Ricky took his girlfriend hand and asked her if she was sure about that._

"_Yes, I am sure" said Taranee_

"_How did you find out'' asked Peter while getting near his sister. " Do you know why we adopted you" he asked also._

"_Last year, there was a woman who came to school, saying that she wanted to see me. This woman was my real father sister. When she told me that my parents died in a fire and that I was adopted. I didn't believe her. But then, she showed me pictures and my adoption paper. She told me that my real parents were friends with my adopted parents. There is more…I asked her why she didn't take me with her instead and she said she couldn't take care of me because she's 21 years old. Can you imagine that? My aunt can practically be my sister and I was so selfish to ask her to take me" said Taranee while, crying._

"_Listen to me, Taranee. For me, you were never adopted. You always had been and always will be my sister and I am so sorry if I had hurt you in any way" said Peter while hugging his little sister. _

_Minutes later, Taranee stopped crying. _

"_It's your turn Irma" said Taranee. _

"_I can't, I just can't" she said, while shaking._

"_Whatever you will say Irma, we won't judge" said Hay lin._

" _You don't understand, what would you say if you knew that I…" said Irma._

"_You did what" asked Scott, taking her hands._

"_I killed her okay, I…killed…her" Irma yells._

"_Who did you killed" asked Scott._

"_My mom" she said, while crying harder._

"_Your mom is at your home, what are you saying, you are being overdramatic" said Cornelia._

"_Shut up, miss perfect, you think you know everything, you have everything you want; a mother, a father, a perfect little sister. My mom is not my real mom, are you happy now to know that you are the only one who has a perfect life" yelled Irma._

_Cornelia who never saw Irma crying, was feeling guilty, she went near Irma and give her a hug. After that, she said: "I am sorry Irma, can you forgive me"._

"_Yes" she answered, sniffing._

"_Can you tell us your story" asked Cornelia._

" _There isn't so much to say, my mom died while giving birth to me" said Irma._

"_That's why, you think you killed her" said Will._

"_Babe, listen, you didn't kill your mother, that was an accident" said Scott._

"_And I am sure that your mom wouldn't want you to think like that" said Hay lin._

"_I know that what we have heard is shocking but, neither of you said how you know Lecktra" said Sam._

"_I was in the house while my house was burning, Elecktra saved me" said Taranee. _

"_It was when I was four, my dad and I went to a cruise trip with my mother (Anna Lair, not her real mother) for their honeymoon. I jumped into the ocean to get one of my mom's souvenir who fell in the water. And Elecktra saved me" said Irma. _

"_Really guys, we have to help Lecktra. Ricky, Scott, be ready to catch us" said Taranee. _

_Irma then took Elecktra's right hand while Taranee took the left. Their hands began to glow and an energy shield was created around the three girls. _

_Minutes later, Taranee and Irma, collapsed, only to be caught by Ricky and Scott._

"_My head, what happens'' asked Elecktra while getting up and seeing Taranee and Irma. _

"_They tried to wake me up" asked Elecktra, looking at the two girls._

"_How come, they are the only one who were able to wake you up" asked Rosseta._

"_When someone like me save people, it create a connection between me and the people I saved" answered Lecktra. _

_**That was an emotive chapter, hope you liked it!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Dylan **_


	15. Tragedy

''_I need to get out of here'' said Elecktra. She then disappears._

''_Where did she go'' asked Sam_

''_Not idea'' answered Caleb. _

_Everybody was so busy trying to find Elecktra and taking care of Irma and Taranee that they didn't see that one of them was gone._

''_Lecktra, I know you are here, come meet me'' said someone_

_Elecktra was outside, on a balcony, listening to music and thinking. She heard someone calling her and she went to meet that person._

''_Angelo, are you the one calling me'' said Elecktra_

''_Yes, I am'' he answered_

''_How did you know I was gonna be there'' she asked _

''_Just an intuition, wanna talk about what just happens''_

''_I would rather not'' she said_

_Both of them went silent, after a few minutes, Angelo said: ''you know, even with your powers, Sam still loves you and still sees you as Elecktra, the normal girl who risked her life for us''_

''_How do you do that, you just said everything I wanted to hear'' she said._

''_It's a gift''_

_That night, everybody went to sleep at Angelo's uncle house. The girls slept with their boyfriends and Elecktra went sleeping in the living room. The others one slept in the many guest rooms the Vander's family had. Around midnight, Elecktra woke up to get some water. Entering the kitchen, she saw ...Sam. _

''_Sam, are you okay, what are you doing here'' she asked_

''_I can't sleep, I have too much things to think about anyway''._

_She went to take a glass and drink her water but before she went back to sleep, Sam grabbed her._

''_We need to talk'' he said, while dragging her to the living room._

''_What do you wanna talk about'' she asked._

''_You know what I want to talk about'' said Sam, getting angry. ''Why didn't you tell me about your secret, don't you know I care about you, that I...''said Sam._

''_That you love me. That was the word you were about to say. It's precisely because you love me that I didn't tell you, I couldn't bear to see you hating me because of who I am'' she said, crying._

''_Elecktra,...''said Sam while trying to touch her._

''_Don't touch me'' she yelled. ''Don't you know you are going to die if you do'' she said while closing her eyes and taking a step back. She was trying to recompose herself._

''_So, if I touch your skin, you are going to absorb my energy'' asked Sam_

''_Yes, and the worst part is I cannot control it'' she said_

''_Let me try something'' said Sam, while touching her arm_

''_Sam...'' she begins_

''_Relax, I am not touching you but your clothes'' he said _

''_What are you going to do'' she asked_

''_I wanna try an experiment'' he said while caressing her arms._

_She shivered_

''_You are wearing silk so you can feel me and I am still not touching you'' he explained while going up with his hands. He caressed her shoulders, her stomach and when he kissed her neck, she pushed him away._

''_Sam, don't...'' she whispered_

''_I can't control myself, I want you'' he said in a whisper. He then get up and went beside her. He kissed her neck and cupped her breasts._

''_Hmmm, Sam, stop, if you do that, I won't be able to...''she said before turning herself to face him. She kissed him and he kissed her back._

_It feels right until Sam collapsed on the floor. _

''_Sam, Sam, get up, please, get up'' she yelled._

_That woke up all the people who were in the house._

''_Elecktra, what happens, why were you yelling'' asked Taranee_

''_Sam, he...'' she began_

''_He what? What happens to him'' asked Will, worried_

''_He touched me and...'' she said, pointing him to them_

''_Oh my god, you took his energy, is he alive?'' asked Cornelia_

''_I don't know, I can't touch him, I will make it worse'' said Elecktra_

''_Let me try'' said Caleb, checking his pulse_

_After a few minutes, Caleb had found a pulse but it was weak, really weak. Ricky and Scott brought Sam back to his room._

''_His pulse is really weak, the next days are really important if we want to make sure he is gonna make it, so we have to watch over him. I will take the first quarter, Sho is gonna be next, everybody else, go to sleep'' said Angelo._

''_No, I want to take the first quarter, it's my fault after all'' said Elecktra, shaking._

''_You are tired, you are stressed and you can't touch him, you can't watch over him. But, if you want, I could watch him and you can stay with me'' said Angelo._

''_Don't worry, Elecktra. Sam is a warrior, he is going to survive, I just know it'' said Sho._

''_And he loves you too much to die'' added Thomas_

_Elecktra cheeks heated up. _

''_How do you know he like me, he told you'' she asked_

''_No, you just did and it was obvious, anyway'' said Rosseta _

_Everybody then went back to sleep except Angelo and Elecktra who went to watch over Sam._

''_I really hope, he is going to be okay'' she thought. _

_**Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit dramatic but still needed to be done. I will try to write soon.**_

_**Xoxoxo**_


End file.
